Striptease
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: La camiseta se desliza por el escritorio hasta quedar frente a Green, que no dice nada, estupefacto. El corazón se le acelera rápidamente, y los nervios se le disparan para el momento en el que nota que su "inocente" y "querida" novia le sonríe solo en sujetador y falda. [OldRivalShipping][Viñeta][For Karim].


_Dafuq._

_I can say "OMG" or "OH FREAKING SHIT I'M A MOTHERFUCKING PERVERT" but no._

_well, I'm obsessed with the OldRival lately, so... I have wrote this...''thing'' to join in the OldRival's party (?). nah, that's a lie. A BIG LIE._

_The truth is that... this shit is __dedicated to my beautiful Karim cuz'... freaking shit, she can inspire me êwê... so... KARIM THIS SHITTY THING IS ALL FOR YA' BABE.  
Suertuda que no escuché Yesterday mientras lo hacía ¬-¬ Tal vez haga un RokuShi tristón. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon Isn't mine, babe~s. But the idea it's mine, so... _

_**Advertencias: **__OldRivalShipping [Green Oak & Blue]. Contenido cochino. Palabras cochinas. Nada del otro mundo. ¡Ni siquiera es lime! X3 Y OSEA WEONS ESTA OOC Y SOY CONSCIENTE DE ELLO. (?) TAMBIEN DE LA MALA REDACCION EN ALGUNAS PARTES (?). _

_**Nota adicional: **__NO HE LEIDO LA LADRONA DE LIBROS, ;A;_

* * *

Green es serio, siempre atento a sus obligaciones o tareas. No le gusta que lo molesten mientras... digamos, está teniendo una batalla con algún entrenador fuerte en particular. Ese tipo de cosas le irritan, tanto como si Red destruyera la puerta de su preciado gimnasio—como hizo la última vez—o Yellow se pusiera a leer la mente de cada uno de sus pokémon (en especial de Ninetales).

Porque además de serio, Green también se enoja fácil, si se molesta... se molesta en serio. Grita como un desaforado, su rostro se tiñe de carmesí y parece mayor de lo que en realidad es. Pero ya todos están acostumbrados, porque normalmente ellos no desagradan a Green, para eso está Blue.

Blue es todo el contrario de Green, si lo vemos desde el contexto emocional, porque en lo físico, ambos son un poco—no demasiado—parecidos. Ella es excéntrica, alegre y similar a uno de esos fuegos artificiales que una vez Red vio en Unova. Le gusta fastidiar, incluso a veces la mayoría piensa que ese es su propósito en la vida.

Estafa a las personas, lo adora, y Blue lo admite. También se debe mencionar que ya no puede ir a Sinnoh por un problema que tuvo por aquella región, producto de sus incontables trampas.

A pesar de todo, de su picardía y de su aparente infantilismo, Blue, cuando es necesario es muy madura. A tal punto que todos se asustan—menos Green, porque Green no se da cuenta— y dicen que Arceus destruirá al Mundo Pokémon ese día.

Blue es en extremo vengativa, eso sí. Como el Líder de Viridian, cuando se enoja. Parece un huracán implacable. A Red no se le olvida jamás la ocasión en la que Blue lo persiguió durante cuatro horas en una bicicleta por haber roto su vestido negro por accidente.

Pero nadie se preocupa, porque así es Green y así es Blue, y entre ambos se cancelan, se completan—también se molestan el uno al otro. Y siempre, cuando el castaño necesita ayuda, tiene a una amiga para apoyarlo, y viceversa, a que Green, a pesar de ser serio, un malhumorado y un chico de difícil temperamento, aprecia a esa joven. Más de lo que quisiera, de hecho.

Quizás por eso nadie les creyó cuando dijeron que están saliendo. Ni siquiera Yellow.

—Green... ¿qué me dices si te hago un striptease?—pregunta Blue, en una especie de ronroneo, mientras cierra la puerta del despacho de su amigo en Ciudad Viridian. Green le ignora, pensando erróneamente que es una de sus bromas, y continúa con la lectura del libro en sus manos, los ojos devorando cada letra por la cual pasan.

Escucha un ruido.

Molesto.

Estúpido.

Alza la vista, para poder decirle algo a Blue, pero uno de los calcetines—sí, esos que son de color azul—cae en su rostro, cubriendo desde la frente hasta la boca. Se lo quita, dispuesto a reclamarle a Blue por ello, sin embargo, sus mejillas se ruborizan por la vergüenza y traga saliva duramente.

La camiseta se desliza por el escritorio hasta quedar frente a Green, que no dice nada, estupefacto. El corazón se le acelera rápidamente, y los nervios se le disparan para el momento en el que nota que su "_inocente" _y "_querida" _novia le sonríe solo en sujetador y falda.

Mierda.

—Hazme el favor...y vístete—murmura, las orejas quemándole. La voz le tiembla, al igual que su pulso, razón por la cual el libro cae irremediablemente al suelo. Blue ensancha la mueca gatuna que tiene en los labios y hace caso omiso a la petición (orden) que Green le acaba de dar, continuando con la suerte de espectáculo.

—¿Por qué debería parar, Green?—pregunta, con la malicia tatuada en cada uno de sus rasgos femeninos y delicados—¿Acaso no te gusta?

Bueno, ese es el problema.

Al Green, a ese mismo Green que todos conocen... le gusta.

Sí, definitivamente le gusta.

La falda cae.

Mierda.

_**~Fin brusco diseñado para que los lectores piensen feo~**_

* * *

_**~Ravie. *Me pregunto si Gabo estará leyendo este fic...*. (**__._.) __***BLUSH **__**INTENSIFIES**__***.**_


End file.
